Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am
Presented with the evidence of Olivia's actions, President Allison Taylor is forced to make a decision between her family and the Presidency. Thanks to Kim Bauer, Janis, Renee and Chloe are able to save Jack and arrest Tony before he can kill Alan Wilson. With Wilson refusing to talk and Jack about to die, the fight is no longer in the field, it's for the hearts and souls of Jack and Renee. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *In a briefing, President Allison Taylor informs her cabinet of Jonas Hodges' warning that others would carry on his conspiracy after he was arrested. *Former White House Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin arrives at the White House in response to Aaron Pierce's call. He learns that Aaron suspects Olivia Taylor of complicity in the murder of Jonas Hodges and asks that he access the Chief of Staff's office recorder to verify this. With Aaron's help, Ethan gets ahold of a recording of an incriminating conversation between Olivia and Martin Collier. * FBI Agent Renee Walker is held at gunpoint while Jack Bauer prepares to break Tony Almeida out of the FBI convoy. He whispers to her that Almeida's people are threating Kim's life. * Kim Bauer attempts to secure Bob's laptop from the burning wreck of his car. He tries to hold her arm to keep her from escaping, but she makes it out with some minor burns. Kim tells Renee that the laptop might help them track down where Jack is being held. * Tony Almeida explains his plan to Cara Bowden: they will use the pathogen present in Jack's system to create more and carry out the attack as planned. * Impressed by Tony's resourcefulness, Alan Wilson agrees to meet him face-to-face to vet him for a larger role in his organization, but warns Cara that if he becomes suspicious, he'll have no choice but to kill Tony. * Tony's doctors explain that Jack Bauer only has a few hours to live, but that the pathogen can be harvested up to two hours after his death. While the doctors prepare to move him, Jack snaps into action, killing two of them with a scalpel and the other by breaking his neck, and escapes the compound. The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am. 07:00:00 The FBI continues to comb through the site where Bob crashed. Renee Walker contacts Chloe O'Brian at the Washington Field Office, asking if she needs any more people to help track where the laptop's web camera was transmitting to, but Chloe says that the transponder on the laptop is encrypted, meaning it'll take time to find Jack Bauer's location. Kim Bauer asks if there are any other leads to find her father, but Renee says this is their only good lead, and it was only because of Kim that they have it. Jack manages to sneak into a cab depot. He grabs a wrench and breaks the window of a cab, but Tony Almeida opens fire. Jack dodges his fire and closes the shutter, locking Tony out. Once the garage is shut, Jack sees fuel leaking from the cab. The shutter is then penetrated by Tony, who is operating a forklift. He lifts the doors up as Jack finds a flare on a worktable. He makes to ignite it, hoping to explode himself, but Tony knocks it out of his hand. He cold cocks Jack and drags him away. Olivia Taylor is in her office. Ethan Kanin enters with Aaron Pierce. Olivia tells Aaron that she ordered him to take Ethan outside the White House gates, but Aaron refuses. She prepares to call security, but Ethan plays the recording from her office. Listening for a moment, Olivia quickly stops the tape. Ethan reveals that she only destroyed a blank digital card, and Aaron had the real recording the entire time. Olivia asks Aaron how long he had known, and Aaron tells her he had his suspicions. He leaves the office. Olivia attempts to tell Ethan that she tried to stop it, but Ethan doesn't want to hear any excuses. Olivia surrenders, claiming she'll resign, but Ethan shouts that it's not about the job of Chief of Staff, but the truth. Olivia says that it could destroy her mother's presidency. She asks what he wants, but Ethan says that President Allison Taylor needs to know, and that she should decide what action should be taken. 07:07:15 Jack is cuffed to a fence as he tries to convince Tony that what he's doing is wrong. He begs Tony to let him die in peace, rather than use him to kill innocents. Tony reveals that he has no intention to use Jack as a weapon. Jack doesn't believe him, but Tony says it was just a play to get Alan Wilson, whom he spent four years trying to get to. He tells Jack he needed to convince Wilson he was on his side, and that Wilson is the man who's responsible for the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy, and the death of Michelle. Jack tells Tony that he killed innocent people, but Tony defends that if someone else was in his place, it would have been many more. He says that he enlisted Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian to track the conspirators down, and claims he's the true savior of lives today, and not Jack. Jack yells at him, saying thousands would've died in Washington Center Station if the FBI hadn't gotten there in time, but Tony tells Jack that he's done what he had to to get to Alan Wilson. Holding up a bomb vest, he tells Jack that he's going to be the one that kills Wilson. Jack says that Michelle would despise Tony for what he's doing. Tony arms the bomb and gags Jack as Cara Bowden walks in. She asks for Jack's medical record, and Tony points it out on a table. 07:11:22...07:11:23...07:11:24... 07:15:48 Jack is still cuffed as Bowden tells Tony that Wilson doesn't know about their relationship, and suggests they keep it that way. They spot him coming into the compound on camera, and they move to meet him. A motorcade pulls into the backlot, and several men scout the area. Wilson waits in his limo as both Tony and Bowden are frisked for weapons. Tony retains his cell phone which is the detonator for the bomb. Once Wilson's lead operative gives him the all clear, Wilson steps out. Bowden gives Wilson a small peck on the cheek as she introduces Tony. Tony tells him that he's been looking forward to this. 07:16:49 Wilson asks for Jack. Tony hands Wilson's henchmen the keys as Tony proposes that he can bring a lot more to the table. Wilson asks for Jack's pathology report, which Bowden hands to him. As Jack moves closer to Wilson, Tony prepares to detonate the vest, but the FBI arrive by helicopter, demanding them to surrender. The henchmen open fire. Bowden and Wilson enter a warehouse as Tony watches, pinned down outside. Jack runs for cover as the helicopter moves to set Renee down on the ground. Tony ignites some fuel and causes some oildrums to explode. Using this diversion, Tony chases after Bowden and Wilson. Renee makes it to Jack's location and disarms the bomb that Jack is wearing. He asks for Kim, and Renee says that she's safe. Jack tells her of Tony's intentions and that they need to stop him or else they won't find the other conspirators working with Wilson. Jack and Renee run into the warehouse after Bowden, Wilson and Tony. 07:21:40 Bowden and Wilson calmly traverse through the warehouse as Wilson radios for someone to extract them out of the area. He asks how the FBI found their location, but Cara responds that she doesn't know. Bowden spots Tony and tells him that an extraction team will be there soon. Tony stares at her coldly before shooting her in the stomach, killing her. He runs and pins Wilson against the wall, aiming at his head. He tells Wilson about how long he had been looking for him, and about how Wilson ruined his life. Wilson feigns confusion, but Tony smacks him in the face. Tony says that they were going to start a whole new life, but Wilson took it all away in a split second. Tony knocks him to the ground and kicks him. He informs Wilson that he not only killed his wife, but his son, who was in Michelle's womb when she died. He cries out that he's now going to kill him, but is promptly shot by Renee. Jack orders Tony not to move, but Tony disregards him as he moves for his gun several feet away. Jack is forced to shoot him in the wrist, and Tony is defeated. Renee orders that he be taken away, but he doesn't go quietly. He screams at Jack that instead of stopping the people who took everything away from their lives, he ran away, and is now no better than them. Jack looks on as Wilson is taken into custody before he slumps against a wall. 07:23:13...07:23:14...07:23:15... 07:27:40 Wilson is treated by EMT's as Renee approaches him, saying that a lot of people died because of him, including someone close to her. She tells him that if he co-operates, he may be able to avoid the death penalty. Wilson feigns confusion again, guaranteeing that Renee won't find any evidence connecting him to any conspiracy. An agent informs Renee that Jack is being prepared to be taken to the hospital. Renee storms off to see him. 07:29:17 An EMT prepares to give Jack a drug to help break the pain cycle, but Jack refuses. He asks for a minute as Renee arrives. He asks what happened, and Renee says he denies everything, saying they have no case against him. She is convinced that she can make him talk, saying she doesn't want to feel guilty about not doing anything to prevent a future attack by the same people. She asks Jack for advice, but he tells her he can't help her. He explains that he had been wrestling with this dilemma his entire life. He goes on to say that by saving innocent lives, he was saving himself. But Jack denies regretting anything that happened today. He says that he knew he needed to follow the law, but he wasn't sure if his heart would allow him to put the law above innocent lives. He advises Renee to try and make choices she can live with. He caresses her face before being taken away by the EMT. 07:32:55...07:32:56...07:32:57... 07:37:36 ' death.]] President Allison Taylor walks into a room where both Olivia and Henry Taylor are waiting. She asks Henry why he's not in bed before figuring out that something was wrong. Olivia says that she'll understand once she tells her. She confesses to both her parents that Jonas Hodges was killed because of her. She justifies herself by saying that Hodges had killed her brother. She says she contacted Martin Collier, and that she hired someone to kill Hodges. Henry asks if anyone else knows, and Olivia tells him that Ethan has a recording of her talking to Collier. President Taylor begins to accost Olivia but Henry tells her to stop yelling at her. He says that Hodges deserved to die, and that they should be focusing on protecting Olivia by destroying the recording. President Taylor says that she couldn't possibly cover up a murder because she's the president. Henry says that because of her status, it cost Roger his life. They had already lost once child and he doesn't want to lose another. Tim Woods interrupts, promising good news. Henry tells her to go, but begs her to destroy the recording. 07:42:44 Woods talks to Janis Gold at the FBI, asking her to restrict access to Wilson, asking to have his transfer papers in order by the time he gets there. Janis tells Chloe that they will have to reschedule their debriefing, and Chloe says she'll be around because of Jack. Janis thanks Chloe, and Chloe pays her a compliment before leaving. meets with Jack.]] President Taylor looks at a family portrait and begins to cry. Dr. Sunny Macer informs Jack, who's at the hospital that she can give him morphine which will induce him into a coma, but Jack refuses for the moment. A nurse walks in, claiming Jack has a visitor. He asks him to be let in. 07:44:30 Muhtadi Gohar walks in and sits beside Jack. He says he was surprised to get his call, and Jack tells Gohar that he always thought he had more time to correct his mistakes. Gohar tells him to correct them now, saying all he sees is a man with goodness and flaws. He helps Jack to forgive himself, and Jack thanks him. 07:46:45...07:46:46...07:46:47... 07:51:07 President Taylor returns to her family, giving them both kisses before confessing to Olivia that she has a sworn duty to enforce the Constitution, and she cannot fail to uphold it. She tells Olivia that Aaron Pierce will remand her to federal custody. Aaron informs her that he'll be escorting her to the justice department. Henry watches sadly as Olivia is taken away. President Taylor turns back to her husband, who refuses to speak to her. Out in the hall, Ethan meets with Taylor. Taylor says that although she wanted to cover it up, she couldn't. She tells him that Henry may never forgive her, and that she's lost everyone. Ethan reminds her that she hasn't lost everyone. He takes back his resignation, and Taylor informs him of the situation. 07:56:05 Alan Wilson is taken to an FBI holding room where Renee watches from behind the glass. Janis asks Renee to sign the transfer documents, but Renee asks Janis to leave the room. Janis refuses to. Renee breaks the keypad leading to the holding room and orders Janis to cuff her hands to a pole. Janis tries to convince her not to have her way with Wilson, saying she's throwing away her career. She asks her to consider what Larry would've wanted. Renee sets aside her badge and enters the interrogation room, closing the door behind her. Kim arrives at the hospital to see Jack comatose. Gohar tells Kim that he's a friend, and that Jack has accepted his fate. Kim tells him that she hasn't and asks if she can still do the stem cell treatment. Macer tries to remind her about the risks, but Kim disregards her warnings, claiming she already made her mind up. Macer makes a call asking for a surgical suite. Kim walks into the room and sits beside her father, apologizing as she tells him that she's not ready to let him go. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Ravi Kapoor as Muhtadi Gohar * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Peter James Smith as FBI Med Tech Lesley * and Will Patton as Alan Wilson Co-starring * Thomas Lumberg, Jr. as Wilson's Operative * Adam LeClair as EMT * Aaron Cash as FBI Agent #1 * Janora McDuffie as Nurse #2 Deleted appearances * Jim Staples as "Mr. O'Niel Cabal" * Nicholas Guest as Cabal #4 (as "Mr. Marr Cabal") * Ivan Djurovic as Wilson's driver Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: May 25, 2009. * This episode is the season finale of 24's seventh season. * No "[[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]]" segment was shown during the television broadcast of this episode. There was however a Previously on 24 segment for the online videos and DVD version of this episode. * This season was dedicated to the memory of Larry Davenport, an editor on 24 who passed away on January 19, 2009. * This is Jon Cassar's final episode of the show as director. * There was no split screen at the end of this episode. * This is the first season finale since "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm" that Kim Bauer appears in. * Jack Bauer's last line of the season, "It's time," mirrors the last line of George Mason, similarly dying of radiation poisoning, in Season 2. * This episode, along with the first half of the finale, was leaked onto the Internet almost a whole day prior to its initial airing. * Four deleted scenes from this episode appear as DVD special features. In one scene, Alan Wilson addresses the prion variant cabal. Jim Staples as O'Niel (Cabal member 3) speaks but is labeled both as #3 and #4 at various points. Nicholas Guest as Cabal #4 is also featured, but is labeled as #5. Additionally, Guest's character was given a name, "Marr", in a brief credits screen at the end. * Sean Callery was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Music Composition for a Series for this episode. See also * 7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation) Day 724 724